1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a still video camera having an internal flash memory and an external card-type memory which can be detachably attached to the still video camera.
2. Description of Related Art
A still video camera is known having a flash memory (non-volatile memory) in which data can be erased and rewritten, incorporated therein, in which picked-up image data is recorded (stored) in the flash memory.
The flash memory has a large storage capacity and is inexpensive. Also, with a flash memory, no backup battery is necessary to retain up the stored data. However, the number of times data to be retained can be rewritten is limited. Hence, repetitive writing and erasing of the image data causes a reduction in the reliability of the stored data, thus resulting in a deterioration in the S/N (signal-to-noise) ratio of the reproduced image.